Love Story
by Muffliat0
Summary: Ted ha estado ocultando su ruptura con Victoire ¿por qué? Quizás porque tiene miedo de que le pregunten la razón, y tenga que confesar sus sentimientos por la hija de su padrino.


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, hoy es San Valentín, y bueno, quise hacer algo Tedly -y en general de mis OTPs/Ship- la verdad, no sé que ocurre conmigo y forcé mucho las cosas, así que comprendo si no les gusta, pero en fin, quise hacer un aporte más al Tedly, porque nunca es suficiente para mí.

Cualquier error no duden en decírmelo.

* * *

Levantó la vista de la hoja una vez que hubo terminado de revisar, no sabía que decir, lo que acababa de leer era simplemente magnífico, pero decirlo con esas palabras elevaría un poco más el ego de la chica sentada junto a él, que no había quitado la mirada de él ni un solo instante, haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo.

—Bien ¿qué te pareció? –sonrió satisfecha.

—No es necesario que lo diga, ya lo sabes.

—Lo dices como si fuese mi culpa que seas tan fácil de leer ¿no? –sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea de nada, absolutamente nada.

—Sólo dilo, por favor –insistió.

—Es bastante bueno –aceptó –hay unas cuantas cosas que corregir.

—Claro ¿cómo qué? –sonrió.

—El protagonista, no me agrada del todo –se encogió de hombros.

—Oh ¿tiene algo de malo mi protagonista? –sonrió.

—Bueno, todo, para comenzar, ya sé que los muggles adoran todo eso de los tríos…

—Sexuales –bromeó.

—Amorosos –corrigió.

—En ese caso, son triángulos amorosos, los tríos son sexuales.

—De acuerdo –le restó importancia –los muggles adoran eso de los triángulos amorosos, honestamente… no lo comprendo –admitió –dime ¿cómo se te ocurrió esta idea? –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Scorpius me animó a escribirla, le conté algo superficial sobre esa idea y él me animó a escribirla.

—Ya veo –suspiró, recargándose en el sofá –lo odio, a tu protagonista, digo, tiene a dos chicas, y siente cosas por las dos.

—No –negó Lily riendo –él…

—Está claramente enamorado de la chica a la que no elige, vamos, Lils, tú escribiste el libro, si yo, que soy un simple… lector, puedo verlo ¿por qué tu no y el idiota protagonista tampoco?

—Él no está enamorado de…

—Claro que lo está vamos, es ingeniosa, inteligente y divertida, sí, su novia es guapa, dulce y… perfecta, pero… no lo comprendo ¿por qué elegir quedarse con Willa y no con Kelly?

—Porque Willa es el amor de su vida.

—No ¿Por qué sería ella y no Kelly el amor de su vida?

—Sencillo, porque Willa ha estado con él en cada parte de su vida, son el uno para el otro, él se lo ha dicho desde que tienen seis años –sentenció.

—Sí, claro, pero eso no significa nada en absoluto, tú puedes creer amar a alguien, pero…

—Todo después del pero es una mierda –soltó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo sigo creyéndolo –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, es lo que pasa con todos los libros en el mundo muggle, todos creen saber quién le conviene más a quién.

—Pero…

Ted se quedó callado cuando Scorpius Malfoy llegó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá restante, miró de uno a otro y les sonrió, pero el metamorfomago no entendió esa sonrisa cómplice.

—Hablábamos de su libro.

—Oh, ya lo leíste –sonrió.

—Sí ¿también tú?

—No, pero Lily me contó toda la historia, y como un buen amigo, la animé a que la escribiera como su siguiente gran obra.

—Supongo –soltó enfadado.

—Pero, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que Dilan está enamorado de Kelly.

—Eso –lo señaló Ted, como si eso fuese lo que estaba esperando –él está de acuerdo.

—Bueno ¿cómo es que dos simples personas van a saber más que la autora? –soltó incómoda.

—No digo que sabemos más de tu historia que tú, Lils –soltó Ted –sólo que en realidad Dilan es un baboso por quedarse con Willa y no con Kelly.

—Yo lo digo todo el tiempo –soltó Scorpius divertido.

—Los dejaré solos, tengo que llevar esto.

—No nos has dicho ¿para cuándo se publica? –inquirió Ted.

—Oh, para San Valentín –sonrió.

—Tus lectores van a odiarte por dejar a Dilan con Willa –informó.

—No lo creo –se burló Lily.

—Apostemos.

—Interesante –Scorpius se acomodó para observarlos mejor, ya que el metamorfomago se levantó, yendo hasta ella.

—Ted, no hay forma de que…

—Ninguno lo decidirá, serán tus lectores, es más, reescribe el final.

—No lo reescribiré, ya fue bastante complicado terminarlo a tiempo aun usando una Pluma a vuelapluma –cortó enfadada.

—Se perdió mi interés –los distrajo Scorpius –dijeron apuesta y me intrigué, ahora, han dado un giro inesperado a la trama.

—Basta –pidió Lily a su amigo.

—Es en serio, Potts –se encogió de hombros el rubio –quiero la apuesta.

—Si yo gano, harás una segunda parte, donde Dilan acepte que está realmente enamorado de Kelly.

—Y si… gano –soltó enfadada.

—Ah –hizo un gesto de confusión –no lo sé, lo que quieras.

—Ese es el problema, no hay apuesta –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja –no hay nada que quiera de ti.

La chica salió del lugar, dejando a los dos varones solos, Ted se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, y observó a su primo.

— ¿Cómo puede escribir algo y no darse cuenta de lo que siente su protagonista por la chica con la que no se queda? –gruñó.

—La respuesta es fácil, Ted –se burló Malfoy –porque se basó en algo de la vida real para escribir ese libro, así que realmente… ella no puede saber lo que piensa el protagonista o lo que siente realmente, sólo se da una corta idea de las cosas por sus acciones.

—T—

Teddy entró al salón, esperando toparse ahí con su padrino, pero sólo estaba Lily, viendo algunas cosas, así que se acercó, sentándose cerca de ella, sonrió al verla tan concentrada que no lo notó.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? –interrogó, asustándola.

— ¡Por Dumbledore! –Exclamó –me espantaste.

—Pude notarlo ¿Qué es esto?

—El arte del libro –contestó, dejando una imagen que no se movía y tomando otra –tengo que elegir la portada.

—Claro ¿y por qué tiene que tener necesariamente a dos personas de infarto en la portada?

—Según las editoriales, venden más teniendo modelos atractivos que colocando otras cosas.

—Idioteces.

—No, la verdad es que sí funciona más –sonrió.

Ted sujetó una portada y la acercó a su rostro, en el extremo estaba una foto de Lily, donde se veía espectacularmente bonita, sonrió.

_Lily Luna Potter es la autora de la aclamada trilogía "Alma de Dragón", que cuenta con más de 350 millones de ejemplares vendidos en países como Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, así como en otros ciento y tantos países más…_

—No me interesa ninguna –lo devolvió a la realidad Lily, volteó a verla y la vio con ese aparato muggle en la oreja –bien, elegiré una de las que enviaron, sólo porque falta menos para ello.

Lily colocó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja y observó de nuevo las portadas con aire compungido, suspiró y eligió una del montón, la guardó en un sobre y dejó las demás en la pequeña caja; cuando el timbre sonó, ella se puso de pie y le sonrió al joven que apareció.

—Hola –lo saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Lily –la besó en la mejilla –me envió Clark por la portada, dijo que ya la habías elegido.

—Algo como eso –admitió con una sonrisa –ven, pasa.

Ted se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, observando al castaño que entró como si fuese su casa, por la comodidad con la que se movía.

—Bien llevaré eso, además traeré las setecientas copias que solicitaste en cuanto la impresión termine ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, las necesito antes de que salgan a la venta, por favor.

—Claro, en mí puedes confiar –la sujetó del brazo, haciendo que Ted se aclarara la garganta.

—Oh –se sobresaltó de nuevo la pelirroja –Josh, él es Teddy, mi… mi…

—Josh –la interrumpió el joven.

—Ted Lupin –se presentó, levantándose para sujetar la mano del chico, yendo hasta la pelirroja y pasando su brazo por su cintura.

—Oh, comprendo, lo lamento –se disculpó –nos veremos luego, Lily.

—Sí, claro, no olvides las copias, por favor.

—No lo haré.

La joven volvió hasta el salón, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le dirigió una extraña mirada a Ted, que sonreía victorioso mientras veía al otro hombre alejarse desde la ventana.

—Dime ¿cómo está Victoire? –preguntó haciendo que se tensara.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, estás aquí escondiéndote de ella.

—Claro que no –se defendió.

—Sí, sí lo estas –negó.

Ya no dijo nada, se quedó callado y un poco enfadado consigo mismo ¿por qué no había sido tan valiente y admitido de una vez que había terminado con Victoire? Quizás tenía miedo.

—T—

Había llegado el 14 de febrero y con eso, un día bastante ajetreado para la pelirroja, ya que tenía que asistir a varios eventos para la promoción, él y Scorpius la acompañaban de un lugar a otro, y lo agradecía, así podía verle en vivo y no a través de esa espantosa televisión.

—Tengo que decir, que yo he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo hace unas semanas para poder hacer esta entrevista –informó la presentadora –nunca nos decepcionas, es lo que puedo decir, _Love Story, _es magnífica como lo que normalmente escribes, ha sido la mejor decisión publicarle en San Valentín.

—Lo sé –rió dulcemente –cuando mi editor lo leyó, dijo, lo publicaremos para el día de los enamorados, además, el título le va perfecto.

—Cierto, la historia de amor entre Willa y Dilan, es lo que toda chica realmente sueña, son el uno para el otro.

—Sí –rió incómoda –desde luego que lo son.

—Bueno, en la audiencia hay gente que no lo ha leído, obviamente porque apenas ha salido al mercado, pero algunos han tenido el privilegio, cuéntales Lily ¿de qué va la historia?

—Bueno, el libro va contando la historia de Willa y Dilan, que se han conocido desde que eran niños –observó a Ted –como el amor se dio y creció entre ellos…

—Pero desarrollas todo esto a la perfección con una ambientación sobrenatural –sonrió la presentadora.

—Sí –retomó la atención en la audiencia y la entrevista –ella es una musa, una criatura mágica con una belleza sobrenatural y él, es un guerrero que se siente un paria, aunque está rodeado de personas que le quieren, Dilan cree que no pertenece a ningún lugar.

—Divido entre ser un mestizo, su madre una hermosa hada y su padre un mortal.

—Así es –aceptó Lily.

Ted observó cómo la gente que estaba detrás de cámaras se emocionaba con el resumen de la historia del libro, observó a Scorpius que sonreía divertido.

—Vaya que esa historia es bastante conocida ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

—No –frunció el ceño.

—Un amor de la infancia, una chica de hermosura sobrenatural, y un chico mestizo, que siente que no pertenece a ningún lado, a los mortales, o a las hadas.

—Ajá ¿qué tengo que encontrar de familiar? –bufó.

—Es casi como sentir que no perteneces ni a los licántropos ni a los magos ¿no es así? ¿No tienes idea de dónde sacó la inspiración para crear a Dilan y Willa? Un romance de niños que continúo con un amor fortísimo cuando son adultos.

— ¿Tengo que suponer que Lily se inspiró en mí y Victoire para escribir ese libro?

—En efecto –informó Scorpius observándolo –pero no has descubierto quien es Kelly ¿no?

El corazón le latió más fuertemente, significaba que había una chica que sentía todo lo que Kelly sentía por Dilan por él, todo le parecía sacado de… exactamente, un libro de fantasía.

—No, tiene que ser una broma.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que no amas a Victoire y sí a Kelly, tú entendiste mejor que nadie al protagonista, por algo es ¿no?

—Pero… la única mujer que me interesa…

Sus ojos fueron hasta Lily; tragó saliva, si ella era la representación real de Kelly, significaba que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, y todo ese tiempo había estado demasiado ciego para verlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde cuándo qué –soltó Scorpius – ¿Desde cuándo ella está enamorada de ti? –Ted asintió.

—Toda la vida, creo.

—T—

La jovencita pelirroja se quitó el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero, observó al varón un poco concentrado, había estado demasiado serio todo el día, no entendía la razón, en las entrevistas habían concordado en que la pareja principal era mejor que la que él veía.

—Creo que has perdido la apuesta –se burló Lily –de haber apostado, te habría ganado.

—Tal vez los demás estén ciegos, pero yo no.

—Claro…

—Terminé con Victoire hace más de un año –informó.

—Pero… pero… ustedes…

—Lo sabemos, los dos teníamos miedo de que se pusieran histéricos por la noticia.

—Vaya, será una bomba.

—Además, no me interesa lo que los demás piensen, ahora que sé que Kelly siente lo mismo que Dilan.

Lily le observó, Ted dio un paso hasta ella, entonces lo supo, Scorpius le había contado la verdad, negó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Nunca pensabas decirlo ¿verdad?

—Sales con mi prima.

—Salía –soltó avanzando más hasta ella –sabes que esa historia de amor tendría que ser nuestra ¿no es así?

—Teddy –tragó saliva cuando él la sujetó de las mejillas.

—Me gustas, Lily Luna Potter –susurró en sus labios –no, creo fielmente que estoy enamorado de ti.

Sus labios se unieron en un suave y casto beso, haciendo que Ted sintiera millones de sensaciones al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella, se sentía en un precipicio a punto de caer, con el estómago revuelto en felicidad.

—La continuación de ese libro será sobre Dilan, redimiendo sus errores, dejando a Willa y luchando por Kelly.

—No –ella rió –creo que puedo crear una historia bastante buena, sin que sea de Dilan y Kelly, abandonando a Willa –sonrió y lo besó.


End file.
